The XMen : The Present Future
by Mcvirus
Summary: The Mutants have been forgotten by all, and known by few. A story about the return of the mutants, and there new encounter with the human race.


_**The X-Men : The Present Future **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 1**_ _–** Starting all over**_

_**

* * *

**  
_

_People say that everything always' turns out positive. Being always' on the bright side, they forget that there will always' be difference's that defy us all in different way's. It could be the many colors of our skins, maybe the seducing colors of our eyes. Perhaps even the change in our DNA structure that make us all so different. The greatest difference has nothing to do about our appearance, because the human's will always' seek out the darkness in the light. The greatest difference is our mind's, our free will. Everything that God gave us in order to test our endurance in this cruel world. _

_There are some that are even more special then the regular human, they where born with a gift. Each with a purpose known only by his deepest thoughts. These special humans, is what the people call the Mutants. A name which bring out the fear of being different, a name that makes bonding nearly impossible. We have tried with all our hearts to make it work, but the differences will never be forgotten. Most likely they will be feared for the rest of times, many seek salvation of this gift. However there are also many that think they where chosen to be more then just a human. Not only is there a difference between humans and mutants, there are also mutants that wage war against there own kind. Not because of there appearance, but because there are only two roads a mutant can follow in this world. That of peace and hiding, or that of war and fighting. Many chose to hide themselves from the outside world. _

_A group of mutants called The X-Men, have been fighting a very long time for peace between the humans and mutants. A mutual understanding to say so, however there are also a group that strive only to become the dominant kind on earth. They call themselves The Brotherhood. Both lead by two very skilled mutants that once where dear to each other. Now driven by opposing dreams, they fight for what they think is right. It has been a long time since any mutant has been seen. Many think they fled in fear, many have also forgotten about them. Generation after generation the meaning of the word mutant has slowly been erased from the minds of humans. Yet, the truth lies not far beyond what many think. Mutants have not fled, they merely led there underling battle else where. _

_Now that the humans have forgotten them, they plan on making themselves known again. Not knowing how the new generation of humans will respond they hope for the best. The place I spoke about, where the war between the mutants is being fought. Is not in the human realm, the place is in a parallel dimension. The myth goes that there once was a mutant, with so much power that it created a world where mutants could live together in peace. In that world there would be no humans, however the Mutants are no different that humans. Many have also tried dominating over this new world, slowly destroying there own home. The world is tearing apart, brining back the Mutants in the human world. The time in the parallel dimension is different then the human world. _

_Time runs slower in the parallel world, The human world like I said has forgotten about the Mutants. All records had been destroyed so that the next generation of humans would not know about them. In the busy streets of New York City, a man is walking down the alley. The alley itself is a scary place to be, the most terrible things happen here. At the very end of the alley he sees a group of people standing over a young teenage boy who seems to be unconscious. They are searching his pockets, the man wondered what he should do. He could help him, and risk being beaten up himself. Yet, the teenage boy looks like he needs help. _

_The man walks up to the group, as he pumps up his chest he grabs his nerves and speaks up to the group.'' Hey!! What are you doing to him!.'' The group turns around, as they peek at his cloths they start laughing. The man is wearing cloths which are apparently not in the fashion any more. These time's are different, people worry to much about there appearance. The man has short hair, much like that which you get at the army. The group on the other hand, are more stereotype. Baggy pants, chains around there necks. The man doesn't understand why these people were this. It almost seems like that a magnet could actually almost strip all there cloths off. _

_The group walks up to the man, only to see the shiny badge shinning on his waist. As the group starts running away they shouts at a distant. '' COPS!!!''. That almost seems to work every time. The man inspect the teenage boy, his cloths are all dirty and it seems like he has been fighting. The man lifts up the teenage boy and caries him all the way to the police station where he works at. Placing the teenage boy in a cell, would be the safest way to keep him safe. There has been allot of criminal activity lately._

_Once at the police station, the man looks around. It seems like all everyone is in a bad mood today. ''Cannoway!'' a man calls in a distant. '' Why the hell did you bring in a incautious boy!?''. Mark Cannoway a twenty year old fresh cop, just finished his school and decided to do the world some good. Not knowing what he just saved at the alley he explains that it would be dangerous to leave the boy out there. ''Calloway, we have a fresh homicide. A female officer has been crushed after apprehending a male. Briefing at my office right now.'' The boss left as Calloway took one last look at the young teenage boy. Where is this world going to, the only thought that came up in his mind. _

_Calloway made his way to his bosses office, leaping over some boxes he almost stumbles in. As he opens the door he sees a woman standing next to the boss, she has black hair. And her eye's are dark blue, but that is not what is amazing. Its her smile, Calloway hasn't seen a woman smile like that in ages. _

_''Calloway!! Get it together, you will be working with Lisabeth Megan. She's from the Homeland Security, so make us look good.'' The boss snapped his fingers twise as Calloway took out his arm. '' Hello Lisabeth, I am Mark Calloway.''. Lisabeth smiled carefully not showing any signs of being nervous, she sat down as the boss started explaining the details about this case. _

_''We are dealing with someone who we see as a sadist. The victim is Medison, a twenty six year old who worked here. We found her at the cafe, or at least what is left of her. The rest we found not far from the same location. Who ever did this must still be close, we found evidence which indicate that the murder weapon was either a sword, or something similar to that. I want you to work in this case together with Lisabeth.'' The boss handed Calloway a file which contained the details of the act. _

_''Fine, But I want to know one thing. What does homeland security have to do with this all.'' Calloway asked . The boss stood up, walking to the door he opened it and waited until Calloway responded to this obvious message. ''Lisabeth is only here to see how we are working, a standard procedure if you must. Just do your job and it will be fine.'' The Boss answered. Lisabeth already got the hint and took off. ''Nice to meet you both, I will be here tomorrow morning. See you then Calloway.''._

_Calloway got up and left the room, proceeding to the holding cell where the young boy was in. Calloway had to make sure the boy would be fine, as it seems Calloway is the only cop that has some dignity left in him. As he took a chair he sat against the wall, waiting until he would regain his consciousness. Calloway also had his new case in the back of his head, but that would come later. His eye's slowly closed as he began feeling tired, a little sleep could not hurt him._


End file.
